Purr-Fect
by Nana-chiisssu
Summary: Midorima hates cats, but has a girlfriend who loves feline. How is he going to deal with it? (One shot Midorima X OC fic) Happy birthday, Midochin!


**PURR-FECT**

* * *

"Stay that thing away from me." Midorima frowned upon seeing those pair of black orbs staring steadily at him. He can feel the goosebumps creeping from head to toe. He wanted to grab that thing away from her and throw it to the nearby trash can. But, when he looked at the brown-haired girl beside her, he saw her smile widening. She looked like a child that had been given a basket of her favorite candies. Her cheeks were glowing and her eyes were emitting happy waves. He moved a bit away from her then faced her.

"Kaname-chan. Did you hear me?" Kaname, who was grinning like a child, turned to face him. Titling her head, she blinked twice before the previous sentence finally sunk in to her brain. Her grin turned upside down, then cuddled the white kitten that was sitting on her lap.

"Oh no~ You won't, Shintarou-kun. I won't let you do that." She shifted her arms, shielding the little kitten that blurted out a shy meow that made her mood shift again. She patted the kitten's head. Midorima shook his head then stood up from the bench.

"If you're not going to throw that away, I am just going to go alone to the store." He said with a conviction in his voice. A brow raised up when Kaname heard what her boyfriend said. She sighed then continued rubbing the kitten's head.

"Go ahead, do what you want." She said nonchalantly. Her orbs narrowed as she continued giving affection to the kitten that was now sleeping soundly on her lap. It purred sweetly as it slowly closed it's eyes. Kaname then, looked up with a smirk plastered in her face. Midorima sighed deeply and turned around.

"Is that so?" He walked away from Kaname with his finger fixing his glasses. He can't believe on what just happened. Is he being exchange over cats? Why did he fell in love with a cat lover again? His horoscope said that today was his unlucky day and probably this was the start of it. He was blaming the kitten, because Oha Asa Horoscope had told him that kittens are now object of his unfortunate luck, so he should stay away from those felines. And this was happening!? His horoscope was right!

"Oha Asa is always right. Darn that kitten." He hissed while he continues to walk away from his girlfriend. He was clenching his fist, as if he was squeezing the white furball in his hands.

Meanwhile, Kaname sighed and lifted the sleeping kitten. Its eyes opened and purred softly again after the kitten somewhat kissed her nose. She smiled sweetly and gave the kitten a kiss in it's pink nose in return. "

"What a tsundere he is, isn't little kitty? How can he throw away such little poor creature when you are this adorable?" She shook her head and watched him fade away from her sight.

* * *

Takao noticed something was terribly wrong with Midorima. He wasn't in his usual form. He had a terrible temper and he had become more selfish. Even though his shots still goes in without any difficult, his form was terribly not in shape. He was always frowning and he ignores people around him more often. And, he almost hit him twice in a week.

"Shin-chan~ are you having a PMS or something? You are terribly in a bad mood." Takao teasingly said while they were changing in their locker rooms.

"It's none of your business, Takao. Hurry up, so we can eat something." Midorima said stoicly while fixing his bag. Then, something was furry came out of his bag while fixing his clothes. Takao noticed the item and picked it up. He laughed.

"Cat Ears. Is that yours?" Otsubo asked, while the rest of team were keeping their laughters inside their breath. Midorima grabbed the furry pair of ears from Takao's hands.

"It's not mine. It's my girlfriend's." He murmured then, he sighed.

"Speaking for your girlfriend, I saw here yesterday in our neighborhood. I heard she donated a little white kitten she found in the park. Oh, Shin-chan... if you only see her, you would embrace her. She looks so sad while leaving the veterinary clinic." Takao mindless ranted while stocking up his clothes in his sports bag.

"White kitten... We fought last weekend." Midorima murmured which caught Takao's ears.

"I see~ Kittens again ha?" Takao smirked. An idea popped on his mind upon hearing Midorima's mindlessly rant about Kaname and her love for cats.

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" Midorima asked his easy-going teammate who was busy sneaking and looking around in the corner - more likely stalking. He wasn't really sure if wearing something like this would make him and Kaname got together. Then, Takao came back with a grin in his face, trying his best not to laugh out loud in Midorima's current look.

Midorima wasn't comfortable at all. It was embarrassing. But according to Oha Asa Horoscope, settling differences and mending bridges for Cancer today will be successful, but it should be given a thorough effort. His horoscope also said that love will even burn more if Cancer surprise the one that he loves. He shook his head when he saw Takao trying to supress his laugh.

"Of course~ You already told me that Kaname likes cats - animal or not. Besides..." He poked the same furry cat ears that he found in his bag. "You look cute in this." Then, that was it. Takao laughed the hell out of it. Midorima frowned. He was about to turn around, when he heard Kaname's voice in a very high pitch tone. He knew that she was also not in a good mood. He heard from her classmates that Kaname was acting like a pregnant cat. She was moody and easily gets irritated. She was eating a lot of ice cream which was unusual to her, unless she was depressed or frustrated. He sighed then gave Takao a light smack in his head.

"Give me that. Just don't take any pictures." Midorima grabbed the bouquet of purple tulips from Takao's hand, which startled him. Takao smiled widely. "Go get her, wild cat." Midorima glared at him before turning around the corner. Then, he smirked again and secretly pulled out his phone. He wouldn't let this scene get away from his memory. A little memento wouldn't hurt a bit.

Kaname walked fast when she an unusual meow around the corner. She suddenly stopped then concentrate in finding where the sound was coming from. She turned around the corner and was surprised on what she saw. She covered her mouth, which was going to drop anytime soon. She couldn't believe on what she was witnessing right now.

Her boyfriend was wearing her favorite pair of cat ears. He even had those cat-like nose and whiskers in his face and a little bowtie in his white polo shirt. She even tried to control herself, when he swirled around the green tail that was attached in his pants. But, Kaname was a certified cat lover. Anything that looks like a cat made her wild. She was about to run to Midorima, when the sharpshooter kneeled down on his knees and presented to her a bouquet of purple tulips. Time had finally stopped. Everyone was staring at them. Girls squealing around them, and boys shaking their heads.

"You see..." Midorima adjusted his glasses then looked away from her. Kaname blinked twice then titled her head. "I am sorry about what happened to the kitten, and I am sorry about what happened last weekend and..." He sighed deeply and looked at her with slight embarrassment and well, of course, love sparkling on his eyes. "I am just so terribly sorry, Kaname-chan." Right then and there, Kaname patted his head, just like the way she pats a kitten's head. She ruffled his hair and smiled.

"I am looking for this pair of cat ears and you had it all along."

"I know. Now, tell me if I am forgiven because kneeling here in the corridor is quite embarrasing already."

"Uhuh. No. Can you do me a favor before I say something?" Kaname flashed a smirk.

Something devious was coming up, Midorima can feel it. "Can you purr again like what you did earlier?" Kaname smiled at him, like a child. Midorima shook his head, but just for the sake of his sanity and their relationship, he'll do it. After all, when he decided to court Kaname, it already occured to him that loving her is loving her feline fascination how weird it might get.

"Meow." Midorima purred then stood up and gave Kaname the bouquet of flowers. Kaname pulled Midorima's bowtie and closed the distance between them. She slowly broke the kiss and smiled at him. He adjusted his glasses then placed his arm around his waist and whispered.

"You are the only cat I am going to love and like in my life. Would you let me pet you?" Kaname laughed.

"Of course. Now, you get dress because girls are now getting all fired up seeing you this way." Midorima smirked.

So, Kaname was also this possessive. He like it. An inner smirk flashed inside his mind as they went together to the locker rooms. Kaname was still looking at her boyfriend, thinking how cute was he - in his cat costume.

Takao, in a meanwhile, was also smirking in his own world. Why? He managed to put everything in a video and would love to share it to Kaname sooner. Oh no. Midorima will kill him for this.


End file.
